


Multifandom - Requiem for blue jeans [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: A Very Serious Person, Bedlam (TV), Jet Boy (2001), Supernatural, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm pissed and flustrated. My hard drive died, where I had most of my videos, tv-series (freaking PERSON OF INTEREST!) and movies. So yeah, what's the best way to relieve some stress xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multifandom - Requiem for blue jeans [vid]




End file.
